theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo Amore
Hackensack, New Jersey | music = "SAWFT is a Sin" by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore | affiliation = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Showman | finisher = Jersey Dropper DDT | winpct=50 | wins=15 | losses=15 | draw=2 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF }} Eric Arndt (born December 8, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he wrestles under the ring name Enzo Amore on Thursday Night Smackdown. Arndt has been a Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, 2 time Hardcore Champion, and 2 time Tag Team Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT In August 2012, WWE was noted to have signed Arndt, working under the pseudonym 'Eric Anthony'. Arndt was listed as a wrestler by the ring name of Enzo Amore within WWE's developmental system NXT by November 2012. A chance meeting with WWE executive Triple H at DeFranco’s gym in Wyckoff, New Jersey contributed to WWE signing Arndt. Amore made his NXT television debut on May 22, 2013, where he was quickly defeated by Mason Ryan. Amore's NXT character has been described as a "stereotypical cocky, Jersey Shore loudmouth" and an "outsized version of the man playing the part". Amore went on to form an alliance with Colin Cassady, who had also previously lost to Ryan, and they labelled themselves 'the realest guys in the room'. Despite Amore and Cassady's alliance, Ryan easily defeated them in consecutive singles matches in July, but lost to them in a handicap match. Ryan ultimately had the last laugh when he caused Amore and Cassady to be attacked by Tons of Funk. After the feud with Ryan, Amore and Cassady went on to feud with Alexander Rusev, Sylvester Lefort and Scott Dawson. On September 25 episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady participated in a gauntlet match for a future shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship; they started the match, first defeating CJ Parker and Tyler Breeze, then beating Rusev and Dawson, but fell to their final opponents, the Ascension. In November 2013, Amore suffered a broken leg while training. Amore returned on June 26, 2014 episode of NXT, saving Cassady from an attack from Sylvester Lefort and Marcus Louis. In early August, Amore and Cassady participated in the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament. They defeated Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger in the first round but were eliminated by the Vaudevillians (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) in the second round. Lefort and Louis then renewed their rivalry with Amore and Cassady by attacking them and shaving Amore's beard. As a result, Amore challenged Lefort to a match with the loser's hair as forfeit at NXT Takeover: Fatal 4-Way. Amore proceeded to win the match but Lefort ran away, leaving his partner, Louis, to lose his hair and eyebrows at the hands of Amore and Cassady. Amore and Cassady proceeded to form an alliance with the debuting Carmella. The duo had accidentally cost Carmella her hairdressing job as per the storyline, causing her to demand to get a job as a wrestler. Carmella had her televised in-ring debut on the October 16 episode of NXT. Raw Debut & Intercontinental Champion Enzo Amore made his main brand debut at the Halloween Havoc PPV by facing Sami Zayn and The Miz in a Pre-Show match. Enzo and his manager, Big Cass would go on to host the Halloween Costume Contest later on in the show. Making his debut on Monday Night Raw, Enzo would team with manager, Big Cass to defeat Luke Harper. The following Monday, Enzo would face Cody Rhodes for the WWE Hardcore Championship but, Jake Anderson would show up and pin Cody and take the championship. On the November 17th edition of Raw, Enzo would go on to defeat Jake Anderson in a non-title match. After the match, Enzo would go for the Hardcore title but a low blow from Anderson allowed him to run out of the way. Enzo would go on to take part in the Battle Royal at Survivor Series to determine new Number One Contenders for the Tag Team Champions. Enzo would come up short making it to the bottom 4 before being eliminated by AJ Styles. Enzo Amore would take advantage of a distraction by Prince Devitt to get payback on Jake Anderson and winning the Hardcore Championship in the process. The following Monday on Raw, Enzo would team with rival Jake Anderson to face Drew McIntrye and Justin Gabriel. During the match, Anderson walked out on Enzo leaving Enzo to fight alone only to be distracted by Angelina Love to be rolled up for the loss. On the final Monday night Raw of 2014, Enzo Amore would have an altercation backstage with debuting superstar Kevin Steen who showed sights on Enzo's Hardcore Championship before Enzo would go on to defeat Randy Orton later on in the night. On New Year's Eve, The Bunny would defeat Enzo Amore for the Hardcore title for a short period of time before Enzo won it back a little later in the night. Being announced prior to New Years Revolution that Enzo Amore would be defending the Hardcore Championship at the PPV it would later be announced that he would face his rival, Jake Anderson for the Intercontinental Championship in a Hardcore Match for both Championships. At New Year's Revolution, Enzo Amore would be successful against rival Jake Anderson in retaining the Hardcore Championship and gaining the WWE Intercontinental Championship as well in the process. On Enzo's return to Monday Night Raw, his rival Jake Anderson would take advantage of Amore during his WWE Hardcore Championship defense and hitting a DDT on Enzo to take the title back before losing it quickly to Enzo's original challenger, Kevin Steen. Returning WWE Superstar, Santino Marella would begin to attempt to convince Enzo Amore to join his mafia on the January 26th episode of Raw. The following week Santino would once again try to recruit Enzo but not his best friend Colin Cassady. Enzo Amore faced Corey Graves on the February 2nd episode of Raw where he would come out victorious. Enzo would also be a guest on Mariusz Pudzianowski's Xtreme TV show. The following week on Raw, Enzo was successful in his match with Jake Swagger but that may have been his only victory of the night as the rest was filled with him being attacked by Jack Swagger and his friends worrying about him and his search of a Bunny. Heel Turn & Tag Team Champion At the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View, Enzo Amore would be booked to defend his WWE Intercontinental Championship against Sami Zayn & Jake Anderson in a Triple Threat Match. Being pushed by Santino Marella to align with him, Enzo Amore promised to make his decision post his championship defense. Enzo would be unsuccessful in his championship defense being pinned by the new champion Sami Zayn after a long fought match. Enzo's manager and best friend Colin Cassady would check on Enzo after the match leading to Enzo grabbing a microphone and attacking Big Cass signalling his alliance with Santino Marella creating the team Fratelli d'Italia. Enzo would be joined at the top of the stage by Santino verifying the alliance and Enzo's heel turn with a handshake. The following Raw after the Royal Rumble, Enzo Amore would would himself in a brawl with Daniel Bryan on Superstars and later Enzo and Santino Marella would cut a promo setting their plans and goals in action while Enzo would also re-introduce his NXT manager and girlfriend, Carmella. Enzo and Santino would go on to lose to the tag team of Sami Callihan and Samuel Shaw later on in the show. Mick Foley would announce at the end of Monday Night Raw that on next weeks Raw it would a 5-team Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Tag Team Championship including Enzo Amore and Santino Marella. The following Monday on Raw, Enzo and Carmella would have a confrontation with Traci Patterson who challenged Enzo to a match but Enzo simply shrugged it off with a laugh. Later in the night, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella were the third team eliminated in the WWE Tag Team Championship turmoil match eventually won by James Storm and Sonjay Dutt. During the 2015 draft, Enzo Amore was drafted to the returning blue brand, Smackdown. At Wrestlemania 31, Enzo Amore's first Wrestlemania, he and Santino Marella would come up victorious in a triple threat match for the WWE Tag Team Championships! On the return episode of hursday Night Smackdown, Enzo Amore would talk over business with Mariusz Pudzianowinski hinting towards a future possible alliance. Enzo Amore and Santino Marella were victorious in a non-title match against Mariusz Pudzianowinski and Jack Swagger. On the April 9th episode of Thursday Night Smackdown, Enzo Amore and tag partner, Santino Marella, aligned forces with Mariusz Pudzianowinski and his group "The Label". Enzo and Santino would continue their post title win victory streak with a pinfall victory of former tag team champions, Billy Cassidy and Corey Graves. At the King of The Ring Pay-Per-View, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella lost the tag titles to the team of Sami Zayn and Colt Cabana. On the first Smackdown since losing the Tag Team titles, Enzo Amore was on commentary for his partner, Santino Marella's match with Tyler Chandler! Enzo would later get involved in the match causing the disqualification attacking Chandler. Enzo and Santino's current run of bad luck continued on the May 7th episode of Smackdown where James Storm and Jack Swagger defeated Enzo and Santino. After one week off from having a match, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella would travel to the red brands PPV Extreme Rules where they would face Colt Cabana and Sami Zayn for the WWE Tag Team Championships and successfully gain the titles back for a second reign. On the May 21st episode of Smackdown, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella would be seen plotting backstage before their Hardcore Championship match. With an distraction by Mariusz Pudzianowski, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella would ambush Jack Swagger and James Storm backstage and take back their tag team titles. Later on in the show, Santino Marella would be forced to tap out in a Fatal Four Way match including Enzo by the new Hardcore Champion Jack Swagger. Enzo Amore and his tag team partner would begin to have problems after Santino's loss in the Hardcore Championship Fatal Four Way match. Santino and Enzo would show problems within the group after losing to the World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton and Travis Kooper in the Main Event of Smackdown. In a singles match on the June 4th episode of Smackdown, Enzo Amore picked up a victory over Finn Balor. Mariusz Pudzianowski and Enzo Amore would have a backstage segment where it would look like Enzo would be leaving The Label showing face turn signs.After looking like they had made up, Enzo Amore and Santino Marella would win a triple threat tag team match defeating rivals Jack Swagger and James Storm and the team of rivals Kevin Owens and Tyler Chandler. The following week on Smackdown, Enzo and Santino weren't as successful as they lost a triple threat tag team match to Kevin Owens and Dolph Ziggler. Post match, Enzo and Santino's rivals Wade Barrett and Magnus tried to get the best of Fratelli d'Italia but Enzo and Santino were able to get the best of the attackers and stand tall leading towards Invasion (2015). The Power Shift & United States Champion At the Invasion (2015) pay-per-view, Enzo Amore's tag team partner Santino Marella was taken out before their scheduled WWE Tag Team Championship match later in that night. Enzo Amore would later reveal William Regal as Santino's replacement as William Regal had problems with Enzo and Santino's challengers Wade Barrett and Magnus as well. Barrett and Magnus were successful in defeating Enzo Amore and William Regal for the WWE Tag Team Championship. After the match was over, Enzo Amore would become outraged attacking William Regal cementing to the WWE universe that he was a heel. William Regal was able to get the upper hand on Enzo looking to nail him with the brass knuckles before Enzo Amore's best friend and former manager, Colin Cassady returned to big boot William Regal. Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore reunited before Enzo finished off Regal with the Jersey Dropper DDT onto a steel chair. Enzo Amore would then cut a promo telling of how he was now going solo again and that he would force everyone to give him respect. The following week on Friday Night Smackdown, Enzo Amore and Luther Reigns would have a hellacious match which concluded with a No Contest after the outside interference of Bray Wyatt. On the July 16th edition of Thursday Night Smackdown, Enzo Amore came up on the losing side of a six man tag team match against Travis Kooper, AJ Styles, and Finn Bálor. After the match was over, Enzo Amore snapped attacking on of his partners Jack Swagger. Bo Dallas and Tyson Kidd would emerge from the crowd helping Enzo with his attack on Swagger. The three would then cut a promo announcing their alliance The Power Shift and promising things were about to change. In their first match as a stable, Enzo and The Power Shift defeated AJ Styles, James Storm, and Brad Maddox on the July 23rd edition of Smackdown as Bo Dallas picked up the victory over Maddox. On the July 30th Super Smackdown, Enzo Amore won the WWE United States Championship in a Triple Threat Match against the former champion Kevin Owens and Samuel Shaw. Post match, Enzo's group The Power Shift would attack Owens with Brock Lesnar making his debut in the group. The following week on Smackdown, Enzo Amore would fight to a double count out with Briley Pierce who Enzo had promised to put down tonight. As the match was ending, The Power Shift would come out to distract Briley before Brock Lesnar would hit the F5 on Pierce. The following week, Briley Pierce & Brad Maddox defeated Enzo and Lesnar. The following week was also met with bad luck as Enzo Amore, Bo Dallas, & Brock Lesnar were defeated by the team of Billy Cassidy, Corey Graves, & Nick Mitchell. At SummerSlam (2015), Enzo Amore defeated his former best friend and WWE Tag Team Champion partner, Santino Marella to retain the WWE United States Championship after much outside interference from The Power Shift members.Earlier in the night, Enzo Amore asked Santino once more to back out and join The Power Shift but Marella refused. During the match, Santino Marella was able to take Brock Lesnar out of the situation with two massive sledgehammer shots which would lead to Lesnar leaving the company later that night. Post match, Enzo had the arrogance to go for a handshake which Santino would not accept and would lead to a brawl between Santino & The Power Shift which Santino was able to escape from. On the September 10th edition of Smackdown, Enzo Amore was able to pick up a pinfall victory over James Storm. Later on in the show, Corey Graves would challenge Enzo for the WWE United States Championship in which Enzo turned down. The following week on Smackdown, Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady would forcefully remove Bo Dallas from The Power Shift. Later on in the night, Jeff Hardy debuted as a member of The Power Shift setting sights on Enzo's rival Corey Graves. Right after, James Storm would storm the ring and take out Tyson Kidd as Enzo reveal that Kidd was out and James Storm was in The Power Shift. During Santino Marella & Brad Maddox's match on Smackdown, Enzo stood at the top of the stage before ending up in a brawl with Corey Graves who cost Maddox the match by attacking Santino and getting the DQ. On this show, Enzo Amore would also be seen trying to recruit Travis Kooper to The Power Shift and failing but they were able to agree to an alliance. At the Cyber Sunday (2015) PPV, Corey Graves defeated Enzo Amore for the WWE United States Championship after being chosen in a poll over Brad Maddox & Santino Marella. Personal life Arndt was born in Hackensack, New Jersey. He went on to school in Memorial Elementary School and Waldwick High School. While studying at Salisbury University and ultimately earning a journalism degree, Arndt played Division III (NCAA) college football from 2007 to 2009. He played as a linebacker and a safety for the Salisbury Sea Gulls. Before signing with WWE, Arndt had worked as a disc jockey for the New York Jets, a piano mover and a manager at Hooters. Amore was also once the DJ at Matt Hardy's New Year's Eve party. Enzo made his relationship with Leah Van Dale (Carmella) public after the March 2nd, 2015 edition of Monday Night Raw once the story-line news was announced. The two ended their relationship just a couple months later in June. Arndt (Amore) first met Bill Morrissey (Cassady) when Morrissey was 15, when they played basketball together at the Cage of Manhattan, New York nearly 10 years before reuniting on NXT in August 2013. Enzo also owns a Jack Russell Terrier named Champ. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Jersey Dropper DDT Snap DDT * Signature moves ** '' Uppercut'' ** SAWFT Kick Superkick ** Standing Dropkick ** Clothesline ** Flying Forearm ** Jersey Calling Crossbody ** Turnbuckle Clothesline ** Full Nelson Neckbreaker ** Jersey Falling Leaping DDT ** Enzuigiri ** Armbar ** Boston Crab * Nicknames **'"Certified G"' **'"Jersey's Finest"' **'"Realest Guy In The Room"' **'"Certified Boss"' **"Italia's Finest" *'Managed By' ** Big Cass ** Carmella *'Entrance Themes' **'"SAWFT is a Sin"' by CFO$ featuring Enzo Amore **"New Jazz Boom Bap Mafia" by Base De Rap Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked him #'268' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times w/Santino Marella) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record